Futago no ototo
by Fadhilaturrahmah
Summary: Apa yang kamu pikirkan bahwa kalau kamu adalah kembaran dari para Kisedai dan Kagami walaupun hanya beda 5 menit kelahiranmu dengannya? Bagaimana kisahmu bersama kakak kembaranmu yang kadang membuatmu tidak suka dengan sifatnya? Apakah kamu akan bertindak sesuatu diluar dugaan kembaranmu? (CHAP1: Kuroko Tetsuya & Kuroko (name))


Apa yang kamu pikirkan bahwa kalau kamu adalah kembaran dari para Kisedai walaupun hanya beda 5 menit kelahiranmu dengannya? Bagaimana kisahmu bersama kakak kembaranmu yang kadang membuatmu tidak suka dengan sifatnya? Apakah kamu akan bertindak sesuatu diluar dugaan kembaranmu?

(Note: kamu memanggil '-nii' pada kakak kembaranmu)

Chapter1: Kuroko Tetsuya Dan Kuroko (nama)

* * *

 _Aku benci ..._

 _Aku sangat membencinya..._

 _Karena dia..._

 _Karena dia selalu mengaturku..._

 _Aku bukan anak kecil yang selalu dijaga setiap waktu..._

 _Aku tahu kalau dia adalah kakak kembaranku..._

 _Demo...aku tidak suka..._

 _Karena dia selalu membuatku malu di sekolah..._

 _Teman-temanku mulai menertawakanku karena dia!_

 _Karena dia, hidupku hancur!_

 _Aku benci Tetsuya!_

* * *

1 tahun kemudian, kami masuk di SMA yang sama. Sebelumnya, aku memikirkan cara supaya orang-orang tidak mengetahui kalau kami adalah saudara kembar.

Aku mulai mengecat rambutku yang awalnya berwarna aquamarine menjadi hitam kecokelatan. Warna iris mataku tidak akan kuubah karena warna mataku sangat berbeda dengannya.

Awalnya Tetsuya menentangku untuk mewarnai rambutku karena aku malu memiliki kakak kembar seperti dia. Namun, aku tidak mengindahkan ucapannya dan tetap melakukannya.

Aku mengancam padanya kalau dia tidak akan bilang pada teman-temannya kalau kami kembar. Jika terbongkar, aku akan pergi dari rumah ini.

"(name)-chan, apa kau serius dengan semua ini? Aku melakukan ini karena..."

"Karena ingin mempermalukanku didepan teman-temanku kan? Sudahlah, Tetsu-nii. Bilang saja kalau kau ingin mempermalukanku. Apalagi, ini momen yang paling bagus kan saat di SMA besok?"

Tetsuya langsung diam setelah mendengar ucapanku.

"Lihat! Kau hanya diam membisu. Sudahlah, ekspresimu itu tidak akan mengubah prinsipku" ucapku sambil memandang ke cermin.

"Kau kenapa, (name) -chan? Sebegitu kau benci sama kembaranmu ..."

Aku pun berbalik dan berdiri. Menatap tajam pada iris aquamarine miliknya.

"Apa? Kembaran? Kembaran itu tidak akan membuat malu saudara kembarnya, Tetsu-nii. Sedangkan, kau hanya bisa membuatku malu. Kau tahu itu kan?!" bentakku.

 _ **TETSUYA POV ON**_

Aku sangat terkejut dengan ucapanmu. Tak kusangka kalau kau akan membentak kakak kembaranmu sendiri.

Kau tak tahu apa maksudku untuk melakukan semua ini. Aku melakukan semua ini karena kau satu-satunya keluargaku, (name). Aku menyayangimu.

Demo, rasa benci pada dirimu terhadapku takkan pernah pudar, (name). Kau telah berubah. Karena lingkungan Pergaulanmu ...

Walaupun kau selalu membentakku, melawan perintahku, namun aku tetap menyayangimu dan memaafkan semua sifatmu padaku...

 _ **TETSUYA POV OFF**_

* * *

1 minggu kemudian, tahun pelajaran bagi murid baru SMA telah dimulai. Seperti biasa, aku dan Tetsuya menunggu bus di halte. Namun, aku menyuruh Tetsuya untuk duduk berpisah saat didalam bus nanti.

Awalnya dia menolak dan tetap duduk denganku. Langsung aku mengancamnya supaya tidak duduk bersamaku.

Akhirnya bus pun datang dan aku duduk didekat jendela. Sedangkan Tetsuya duduk 3 kursi dibelakangku. Aku langsung tersenyum dan mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone.

10 menit kemudian, aku dan Tetsuya sudah sampai dan menyuruhnya untuk berjalan jauh dibelakangku. Tetsuya langsung mengangguk pelan dan aku pun berjalan dahulu ke dalam gerbang sekolah.

Saat di dalam, semua murid memandangku kagum karena kecantikanku. Aku pun hanya tersenyum pada mereka yang mengagumiku. Bahkan, para senpai juga tertarik denganku.

Sedangkan Tetsuya, dia hanya berjalan beberapa meter dariku sambil membaca novel seperti biasa. Sesekali aku meliriknya ke belakang dan mengendus kesal. Membuat malu saja...

'Oi Kuroko!' aku langsung berbalik dan melihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah marun menghampiri Tetsuya.

"Kagami-kun. Hisahiburi .."

 _Bakagami, kau hanya membuat malu dirimu sendiri. Sama dengan Tetsuya..._

Aku pun lanjut berjalan ke dalam gedung untuk acara penyambutan murid baru. Membiarkan 2 pemuda aneh itu melepaskan kerinduan mereka masing-masing..

 _ **TETSUYA POV ON ..**_

Aku pun sadar kalau kamu sudah pergi meninggalkanku dengan teman lama kita. (name), seberapa besar bencimu itu padaku?

"Oi, Kuroko. Kau kenapa?" aku pun sadar dan memandang teman lamaku.

"Li'e. Bagaimana kabarmu, Kagami-kun?"

"Yah, seperti biasa. Aku masih baik seperti dulu. Oh, dimana (name)? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya." aku pun tersentak dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Dia tidak sekolah disini, Kagami-kun" pemuda yang dipanggil Kagami langsung meng'oh' setelah mendengar ucapanku.

 _Gomenasai. Aku telah membohongimu, Kagami-kun ..._

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Acara penyambutan murid baru segera dimulai" sambungku sambil melanjutkan perjalananku.

"Oi, Jangan Tinggalkan Aku, Kuroko teme"

 _ **TETSUYA POV OFF**_

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, masih banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui kalau aku dan Tetsuya adalah saudara kembar. Aku sangat senang karena aku adalah primadona di sekolah ini.

 _Tidak ada orang yang dapat mencegahku sebagai primadona._

 _Tidak ada orang yang dapat membuatku malu.._

 _Tidak ada orang yang dapat menertawakanku sekarang.._

 _Aku sangat bahagia!_

"Oi, (name)-chan. Ayo kita pulang" aku pun mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas 1-A.

Aku pulang dengan teman baruku. _Aku sangat bahagia. Tidak ada orang yang mencoba membuatku malu._

Tetapi, saat di dekat gang kecil, kami dihalangi oleh seorang preman.

"Hei, gadis manis. Mau bermain denganku?" aku sangat ketakutan dan juga temanku. Tanpa kusadari, temanku meninggalkanku disana.

Preman itu mulai memegang pergelangan tanganku. Aku langsung memberontak dam meminta tolong. Tapi, preman itu langsung menutup mulutku supaya tidak berteriak.

Kumohon...siapa saja. Onegai...

 _Andai ada Tetsuya disini, dia pasti akan menolongku ..._

 _Tetsuya? Li'e. Dia takkan datang ..._

 _Aku sudah berbuat jahat padanya._

 _Demo, kali ini kumohon..._

 _Kumohon, Tetsuya. Datanglah untuk menolongku ..._

 _BRUK!_

Aku mulai merasakan kalau pegangan dari preman itu mulai longgar dan terlepas. Aku pun berbalik dan melihat seeorang memegang sebuah kayu dan preman yang mencoba menangkapku telah pingsan.

"(Name) -chan ... daijoubu ka?" aku terkejut pada orang yang telah menolongku ..

 _Apa benar itu dia?_

 _Benarkah?! Yokatta .._

"Tetsu-nii ..." lirihku kepalaku menundukkan Sambil.

Tetsuya langsung membuang kayu itu dan memelukku. Aku pun langsung membalas pelukannya dan menangis.

 _Apa ini kasih sayang yang diberikan dari Tetsuya padaku?_

 _Padahal, selama ini..._

 _Selama ini...aku menyakiti perasaannya..._

"Karena itulah aku melindungimu, (name)-chan. Aku takut kalau kau dalam bahaya. Maka itulah, tugasku sebagai kakak kembarmu untuk melindungi kembarannya" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Hiks ... pergi ... gomen ... nasai ... Tetsu ...- nii. Wa ... watashi ..." Tetsuya Langsung melepaskan pelukannya Dan mengelap pesawat Mataku DENGAN jarinya.

"Daijoubu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak awal"

"De...demo.. Aku...sudah...menyakiti...perasaan..mu" ucapku tersedu-sedu.

"Li'e. Kau mencoba berkata jujur dari dari lubuk hatimu. Aku memahami itu, (name)-chan" balasnya sambil kembali mengelus surai rambutku.

"A...arigatou, Tetsu-nii" Tetsuya langsung tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan kananku.

"Saa...mari kita pulang. Nigou pasti sudah lapar" aku mengangguk dan kami pun pulang.

* * *

 _Awalnya aku berpikir untuk terus membenci Tetsuya..._

 _Namun, kurasa sikap Tetsuya padaku bukanlah buruk..._

 _Aku hanya berlebihan, bukan?_

 _Membenci kembaranmu sendiri karena alasan yang sangat konyol?_

 _Sekarang, aku mengerti dengan perlindungan itu..._

 _Lindungan dari Tetsuya sangat berarti buatku..._

 _Arigatou Tetsuya ..._

 _Aishiteru..._

* * *

1 mingu telah berlalu. Saat itu di kantin, aku dan Tetsuya sedang makan siang bersama dengan bekal buatan Tetsuya yang hanya nasi putih dan telur rebus. Aku memaklumi masakannya. Ia sudah berusaha keras untuk membuat masakan ini.

 _Aku ... sangat senang memiliki saudara kembar seperti Tetsuya ..._

'(Name) -chan..aku sudah mencarimu sejak tadi ...' aku pun menoleh dan melihat temanku berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Gomen ne, Yuuki' ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Waah...kau mengecat rambutmu. Kenapa pilih warna aquamarine?"

"Sejak lahir rambutku memang warna ini. Biar semua orang tahu kalau aku adalah saudara kembar Tetsuya"

"Ooh...saudara kembar. EEH?! SAUDARA KEMBAR?! Tetsuya?!" aku langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan telur rebus.

"Dasar mulut beo! Iya, aku saudara kembar Tetsuya"

Aku pun mulai mengenalkan Tetsuya pada temanku yang bernama Yuuki.

"Yuuki, perkenalkan dia adalah kakak kembarku, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsu-nii, dia adalah temanku, Yuuki Mia"

"Doumo Yuuki-san" ucap Tetsuya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Do..Doumo Kuroko-kun. Ka...kalian sangat mirp" ucap Yuuki sedikit syok.

"Mattaku! Kami kembar, Yuuki"

Kami pun mulai tertawa bersama-sama. Ini pertama kali aku melihat tawa Tetsuya sejak lama.

 _Tetsuya...inikah tawamu saat bahagia?_

"Oi, Kuroko teme! Lagi-lagi kau menghilang tiba-tiba" kami bertiga menoleh dan melihat pemuda bersurai merah marun yang sedang menghampiri kami.

"Taiga! Hisahiburi" ucapku sambil meninju perutnya.

"Oi! Kenapa kau memukul... Ka...kau?! Sejak kapan kau masuk sekolah ini?!" aku pun langsung tertawa.

"Sejak pertama sekolah telah dimulai. Apa Tetsu-nii tidak memberitahumu?"

"Hah ?! Ku ... Kuroko teme ..." ucapnya geram.

Namun sayang, Tetsuya sudah menghilang dari amukan macan yang lepas dari kandangnya. Aku langsung tertawa melihat Tetsuya berusaha untuk melarikan diri dengan mengaktifkan misdirectionnya.

 _Tetsuya ... arigatou ne .._

 _Karena dirimu..._

 _Aku kembali menjadi (name) yang dulu..._

* * *

THE END...

* * *

Oke, endingnya mungkin sedikit gantung. Kalian boleh menggantung diriku atau membunuhku sekarang *dilempar*

Tunggu di chap selanjutnya!


End file.
